Sonny With A Choice
by Music.Piano27
Summary: Sonny is asked out on a date by a guy named Chase who's guest starring on the Falls.Chad leaves her a note, waiting for her. Sonny is left to pick between Chase and Chad. Which one will she choose? My very first One-shot!Please review,sub,and fav!Thanks!


Hey guys! This is my very first one-shot! It's for Channyfan100's contest which is on youtube. So Channyfan100, here it goes!  
Review and alert/favorite please!

In the Cafeteria

Sonny is getting food to eat and sits down at her table.

"Hey Tawn, what's up?" Sonny asked as she sat down next to Tawni.

"Haven't you heard? There are some cute new guest stars on MacKenzie Falls!" Tawni cried.

"Oh, yeah, I was wondering who those people were. It didn't really matter to me," Sonny shrugged.

"Doesn't matter? Those guys are hot! Look! Here comes Chase! I think he likes you!" Tawni whispered.

"What? Tawni, don't be crazy," Sonny crossed her arms.

"Hey, you're on So Random right?" Chase asked while passing by then stopping.

"Uh,..yeah. I'm Sonny," Sonny greeted.

"Nice name, I'll uh catch you around," Chase said.

"So,...I'll see you later?" Sonny asked.

"Sure," Chase replied.

"Okay, bye," Sonny said quickly.

As soon as he was out of an earshot, Tawni said, "He totally likes you!"

"All he did was just come by and asked me if I was on So Random, big deal!" Sonny said.

"Yeah, but he talked to you, and only you! I bet he didn't even notice me!" Tawni said. "I'm telling you he likes you!"

"Whatever you say Tawni," Sonny rolled her eyes and walked out.

"What's if Tawni's right?" Sonny asked out loud.

"Please, Tawni is never right," Chad said with a smirk.

Sonny crossed her arms and turned around. "What's it this time Chad?"

"So I can't even talk to you in the hallways?" Chad gasped being over dramatic.

"Hmmm, let me think about it," Sonny said dramatically posing in a thinking position. "Nope!"

"Well that's a typical Sonny for you there," Chad mumbled making sure she heard that.

"I heard that!" She shouted in the middle of the hall.

"You were supposed to!" Chad said back and walked into the cafeteria.

At Stage 2-Mackenzie Falls

"Hey Sonny!" Chase walked up to Sonny was she walked by.

"Oh hey Chase," Sonny smiled.

"So how is So Random doing?" Chase asked casually.

"It's great, I guess. This week we're working on new sketches for the show." Sonny replied.

"That's good," Chase replied with a small smile. "I love to watch So Random it always so hilarious,"

"Really? Thanks, I never expected a guest star from MacKenzie Falls to watch So Random," Sonny admitted.

"Well you never know unless you get to know a person better," He replied.

"Yeah, I guess that's true," Sonny said awkwardly. "This just got a lot more awkward," she thought.

"Chase report back to Stage 2 please," The voice over the intercom spoke.

"Well I guess I have to go back to set," Chase finally said.

"Yeah, I should get going too," Sonny quickly replied.

"Hey, um do you want to maybe catch something to eat later after work for a little bit?" Chase asked slightly biting his lip.

Sonny smiled wholeheartedly. "Sure, I'd like that,"

"So I 'll see you later?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah, bye!" Sonny said then headed to her dressing room.

At her dressing room

"Hey Tawni, ready for rehearsal?" Sonny asked with a grin on her face.

"Yeah, almost. Wait a minute, why are you so happy all of a sudden?" Tawni turned around from looking at herself in the mirror.

"You won't believe what just happened!" Sonny cried sitting down.

"What?" Tawni asked excitedly sitting next to her.

"Well,..." Sonny started.

"Just get to the good part!" Tawni yelled.

"Okay! Okay! Chase asked me out tonight!" Sonny cried.

"No way!" Tawni cried as she stood up.

"Yes way! Oh my gosh Tawni you were right all along!" Sonny hugged Tawni and Tawni just patted her back.

"I told you! You have a date with Chase! Tell me every single detail!" Tawni shouted excitedly as she sat back down again.

Sonny told everything in detail to Tawni. "Wow! He doesn't seem so bad for someone who's going to do on MacKenzie Falls," Tawni stated.

"I know! And, he watches So Random!" Sonny squealed.

"I can't wait to hear about your date tonight!" Tawni said with a smile on her face.

"I almost forgot! We've been talking for 15 minutes! We have to be at set in 5 minutes!" Sonny shouted.

"Then let's go!" Tawni exclaimed and ran to set.

Sonny walked to set but not as quickly as Tawni.

"Hey Munroe," Chad smirked.

"Chad, I'm going to be late to set," Sonny complained.

"You have a good 5 minutes, you'll have plenty of time to make it," Chad said looking at the clock.

"So what do you want?" Sonny asked crossing her arms.

"Over at the Falls, I heard that you and Chase are going out," Chad said careful not to let any emotions slip out.

"News Travels fast," Sonny raised an eyebrow.

"You know, I am Chad Dylan Cooper," Chad smirked.

"So why are you telling me things I already know?" Sonny asked impatiently.

"I want to know why you want to go out on a date with him," Chad said stating the obvious.

"Why do you want to know?" Sonny shot back.

"Think Chad think!" Chad though to himself. "I want to know because So Random and MacKenzie Falls has a feud and we're not supposed to date someone on the opposite show," Chad quickly replied.

"Hmmmm,...says who?" Sonny asked.

"Uh,...doesn't the So Random Code has something about that?" Chad asked.

"Whatever Chad, I don't have time for this, and seriously, I'm running out of time," Sonny said as she ran off to set.

After Rehearsals

"Whew! At least we only had to rehearse for half an hour!" Sonny walked in with Tawni into their room.

"Yeah, but that half and hour was exhausting! Nico and Grady kept messing up their lines for the fake advertising sketch!" Tawni cried.

"I'll call you tomorrow about how my date goes!" Sonny said as she got her stuff to leave.

As she was about to leave, she noticed a small piece of paper on her desk. She picked it up and read it.

"Sonny, Meet me at lookout mountain tonight at 8, I need to talk to you about something. And I'll be waiting for you there.  
-CDC Chad Dylan Cooper"

Sonny sighed and groaned. "Two things happening on the same night?"

She quickly texted Chase. "Hey Chase what time is our date?"

She heard a beep and read the text. "8 if that's ok w/ u"

Sonny thought then replied, "Oh,ok,"

Chase texted her,"So where do u want 2 meet?"

Sonny thought, "Who do I really want to go with? Chase or Chad?"

She texted back, "Hey i 4got i have plans 2night but thnxs, srry"

She got another text saying, "No prob, it's ok,"

"Thnxs, i'll c u l8," Sonny texted.

Then Sonny called her mom. "Hey mom, can you do we a favor and drop me off near Lookout Mountain? I have plans with someone tonight that I forgot to mention. Okay thanks, bye," Sonny hung up.

"Thanks again mom, I'll be home by 10," Sonny said as she got out of the car and walked up the small case of stairs.

At Lookout Mountain

Sonny saw had sitting in his car. "Hey," Sonny said as he turned around.

"Sonny? What are you doing here?" Chad asked. Sonny walked up to him and showed him the note. "Oh right, that," Chad remembered.

Sonny blushed and smiled as Chad's cheeks turned light pink.

"Do you mind if I sat down?" Sonny asked. Chad quickly looked up and said, "Yeah, sure, sorry about that,"

"No problem," Sonny said as she sat down in the passenger's seat.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Chase on your date?" Chad asked.

"No, well,..yes. But I had plans with someone else," Sonny explained.

"Who?" Chad asked. Sonny raised an eyebrow and said, "Who am I with right now?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of our generation," Chad popped his collar.

Sonny laughed and giggled. "I'm starting to think maybe this would of been better than my date with Chase," Sonny thought.

"So why'd you invite me up here?" Sonny asked shyly.

"I needed to talk to you about something," Chad said.

"Yeah, what is it?" Sonny asked.

"I wanted to tell you that I was kinda upset that Chase asked you out," Chad said quietly.

"But why?" Sonny asked softly.

"Because I wasn't used to the fact my co-star would be dating my favorite random," Chad continued.

"Wait, I'm you're favorite random?" Sonny asked. "That's sweet, Chad,"

"Yeah, and I wanted to tell you that I like you," Chad quickly said.

"Yeah, I like you too, Chad," Sonny smiled.

"Um,...not as a friend, but when you like-like someone," Chad said quietly.

"Oh," that was all that Sonny could manage to say. "Well if Chad could say that he likes me, why can't I?" Sonny thinks.

"Chad, I need to tell you something," Sonny stated. "I kinda,sorta, maybe like you too,"

"Sonny, I understand," Chad said with his head down then jerked it back up. "Wait! Did you just say you like me?" Chad asked.

Sonny crossed her arm and rolled her eyes as if it wasn't obvious. "What do you think?"

"You do?" Chad asked.

"Yes," Sonny said with a matter-of-factly smile.

"So we're good?" Chad asked.

Sonny kissed him on the cheek. "Definitely," she smiled.

****************  
It wasn't my best, but I think I did I pretty good job! I couldn't come up with any ideas because it was getting late.  
But I hope you enjoyed it! Thumbs up, thumbs down or in the middle? And Please Review!


End file.
